Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Ada Ross
Summary: Era una noche como cualquier otra; hasta que Desmond encontró la guitarra. Desmond/Lucy.


**Título:** Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Desmond/Lucy.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 1657.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> situado durante AC2, aunque no hay spoilers.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>basado en un request que leí en el kinkmeme donde Desmond le cantaba a Lucy la canción. El mundo necesita más Desmond/Lucy :(

* * *

><p>En la guarida nunca había un silencio total durante la noche. Siempre había alguien despierto: Shaun agazapado en su escritorio o Rebecca revisando el estado del Animus después de una sesión de muchas horas. Sin embargo, la persona que estaba allí día y noche en todo momento era Lucy. Se quedaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, con una taza de café helado junto al ordenador y tecleando velozmente. Desmond, que descansaba en la cama por órdenes de la misma Lucy, no creía que ella misma predicase con el ejemplo. Así que a veces se levantaba con la excusa de ir al baño y le recordaba que ella también era un ser humano y que debía dormir y relajarse un poco.<p>

Aquella noche Lucy permanecía como de costumbre pegada a la pantalla del ordenador. Desmond iba a tumbarse en la rígida cama, dispuesto a descansar un poco, cuando la vio, inmersa en su trabajo.

—Lucy, estaba pensando que podrías tú dormir en la cama hoy. Yo me quedaré en la silla —dijo con tono casual, acercándose hasta el escritorio.

Ella no le devolvió la mirada y continuó tecleando.

—No te preocupes Desmond. Tú necesitas descansar más.

—Insisto. No tienes buena cara, así que te vendría bien desconectar un poco.

Lucy desvió la vista de la pantalla y encaró a Desmond.

—Desmond, por favor. Preocúpate de ti mismo y ve a descansar.

Desmond lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación, rascándose la nuca. Se apoyó en el escritorio y le devolvió la misma mirada obstinada que Lucy le estaba dedicando.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí.

—No seas bobo. Vete a dormir, Desmond —replicó Lucy con severidad, cuyos dedos habían dejado el teclado por unos segundos.

—Hace muchos años que nadie me mandaba a dormir con ese tono —dijo entre carcajadas Desmond, mientras vagaba sin rumbo alrededor de la extensa habitación.

Repasó con tranquilidad todos y cada uno de los papeles, impresiones de pinturas e imágenes de personajes históricos que colgaban en el corcho de Shaun. Lucy, después de dar un gruñido de exasperación por lo bajo, había vuelto a su trabajo en el ordenador, decidida a ignorar a Desmond. Él siguió vagando por la sala, con el firme propósito de no ceder: no iría a ninguna parte hasta que Lucy dejase de trabajar. Sabía que iba a ser un pulso muy duro; pero Desmond se preciaba de haber sido bastante bueno en lo que a pulsos –y testarudez- se refería.

Mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, Desmond se percató de repente de una vieja guitarra apoyada contra la pared. Estaba parcialmente escondida tras unas cajas y tenía aspecto de no haber sido tocada en años. Desmond se aproximó hacia el lugar y recuperó el instrumento de su polvoriento escondrijo. La contempló entre sus manos unos segundos, llena de suciedad aunque con todas sus cuerdas, y algunos recuerdos más agradables le vinieron a la mente. En algún momento de su adolescencia, tras haber escapado de La Granja, había pensado que ganarse la vida como músico callejero le daría un futuro próspero. Sólo un crío de quince años habría pensado eso; pero aunque no le había sacado de los aprietos económicos, sí le había granjeado alguna que otra amistad… y algún que otro ligue, pensó con una media sonrisa.

Le quitó algo de polvo y se llevó la guitarra hasta la silla donde Rebecca solía sentarse para manejar el Animus. La apoyó sobre una de sus piernas, mientras sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las cuerdas y practicaba con algunos acordes. El sonido llamó la atención de Lucy, que abandonó el teclado por segunda vez y se volvió hacia Desmond. Él le devolvió la mirada sonriendo; sus dedos, todavía torpes, seguían moviéndose por las cuerdas y la música sonaba cada vez menos desafinada.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo? —dijo Lucy con cierto tono de incredulidad, sin poder esconder la levísima sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Ya lo ves. Toco la guitarra.

Desmond siguió practicando acordes bajo la atenta mirada de Lucy, que lo observaba entre extrañada, sorprendida y maravillada.

—Pensaba que sólo eras "camarero" —añadió, ahora sin ocultar la mueca en sus labios—. No me imaginaba que tocases la guitarra.

—Podría tomarme ese comentario mal, ¿lo sabes? —protestó a modo de broma, dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda—. Estoy seguro de que tocar la guitarra subirá mi caché como asesino.

Lucy respondió con una carcajada tímida al comentario. Por primera vez, y con cierta satisfacción, Desmond vio que la mujer apartaba la vista por completo de la pantalla y giraba la silla hacia él.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar?

Desmond se encogió de hombros, con la mirada fija en sus propios dedos sobre las cuerdas.

—Creo que cuando tenía quince o catorce años. ¿Sabes? Ser el tipo solitario de la guitarra ayudaba mucho con las chicas —añadió con un guiño. Lucy le lanzó una mirada de reproche y escepticismo que casi le hirió en su orgullo—. Pero dejémoslo en que aprendí con la ayuda de un amigo y un poco por mi cuenta. A veces tocaba en la calle; luego tuve la suerte de colarme en algunos antros gracias a conocidos. Tocaba una noche en cada uno por unos pocos dólares. No era una fortuna, pero un ingreso extra de dinero al mes no me venía nada mal.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Desmond empezó a contar batallitas cual anciano sobre su época alocada de juventud en solitario, sin el amparo y control de figuras paternas. Lucy estuvo tentada en varias ocasiones a preguntarle por su familia; aunque al final las palabras adecuadas nunca parecían llegar a sus labios, y decidió dejarlo pasar. Desmond seguía tocando las cuerdas de la guitarra, quizás algo desafinada para el buen oído, mientras recordaba pequeños detalles de su vida anterior a Abstergo. Sólo había pasado poco más de una semana; y, sin embargo, a Desmond se le antojaba una eternidad.

Cuando Desmond detuvo su monólogo, Lucy le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Si ya has terminado, deberías irte a la cama. Es más de medianoche.

Con esas palabras, Lucy giró la silla de ruedas y volvió a encarar la pantalla brillante del ordenador. El ruido de las teclas sustituyó a la guitarra, y Desmond volvió al vista hacia Lucy con el ceño fruncido. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando una idea cruzó su mente; dejó escapar una carcajada suave por lo bajo y acomodó el instrumento sobre su pierna de nuevo.

Con voz desgastada y algo ronca, Desmond empezó a cantar para sorpresa de Lucy, acompañado de una melodía familiar con la guitarra.

—_Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade sky…_

Lucy dejó de teclear, sin apartar la vista del monitor. Pestañeó varias veces, inmóvil; Desmond continuó cantando, y sus labios formaban una sonrisa cada vez más divertida.

—_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eeeeyes… Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your heeeeaaaad. _

—Desmond… —dijo, finalmente, con un resoplido. La joven se volvió hacia Desmond con un giro brusco, el ceño un poco fruncido. Desmond, sin embargo, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para hacer callar su protesta; y le guiñó un ojo distraídamente.

—_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, and she's gone…_ —Desmond tomó aire y, desafinando más que nunca, canto en voz alta¬—: _Lucy in the sky with diamoooonds!_

Para sorpresa de Desmond, las carcajadas de Lucy se escucharon sobre su propia voz mientras repetía el estribillo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había escuchado la risa de Lucy así; nada estridente, quizás un poco aguda, ligera. Como un soplo de aire fresco en aquel ambiente viciado. Desmond pensó en ese instante que había valido la pena coger la guitarra y poner a prueba su pésima voz sólo por oírla.

Sus dedos dejaron de tocar cuando la sombra de Lucy se aproximó hacia donde él estaba. De pie a su lado, le miró sonriente. Tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que te la cantan —comentó Desmond, apartando por fin el instrumento hacia un lado. Lucy hizo un gesto pensativo, aparentando contar todas las veces que alguien le había tomado el pelo con la famosa canción de los Beatles.

—Es posible; pero desde luego nadie la había cantado tan mal —respondió entre risas mientras se acomodaba unos mechones rubios detrás de la oreja.

—Al menos he conseguido hacerte reír. Me daré por satisfecho —musitó él, con los hombros caídos, mientras se levantaba.

Entonces Lucy lo volvió a hacer. Se acercó hasta él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Desmond sintió la calidez y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Si abría la boca, daba por hecho que sólo saldría un balbuceo pueril.

—Gracias, Desmond —susurró ella, y poco a poco se separó—. Anda, vamos a descansar.

Apagó el ordenador y caminó hasta la (única) cama que había en toda la guarida. Desmond la vio descalzarse y deshacerse el recogido mientras se acercaba cauteloso. La melena le cayó por encima de los hombros, ahora algo ondulada. Desmond hizo lo propio y se cobijó en su lado de la cama, sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago que no podía evitar. Lucy programó la alarma de un despertador que había encima de la mesita de noche y, reclinada sobre el colchón, le dio las buenas noches a Desmond con una última sonrisa. Él le respondió y los dos se acurrucaron en su lado de la cama, dándose la espalda.

Cuando Desmond cerró los ojos, volvió a resonar en sus oídos la risa alegre que Lucy le había regalado hacía unos momentos a cambio de una nefasta interpretación. Por una noche no tuvo sueños extraños llenos de símbolos crípticos, ni templarios, ni artefactos ni nada de todo eso. Sólo soñó con una chica. Una chica llamada Lucy, en el cielo y con diamantes.

**-fin-**


End file.
